


A Special Gift

by lasairfhiona



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako searches for a special gift for Riddick</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

Vaako searched the universe, supposedly on a reconnaissance mission for the Lord Marshal but he had another mission for his searches too. He was looking for something specific; a gift for Riddick, not the Lord Marshal. Only he would know the difference.

He met the small transport and watched as a woman carried out a box, dropping it at his feet where it took on a life of its own, rocking and hissing.

"Is it the right age?" he asked.

"Yes. Perfect for bonding."

"Good." Picking up the box, he peeked in at the hellhound puppy he'd found for Riddick.


End file.
